Almost Lover
by Nina.4444
Summary: songfic - a fine frenzy almost lover  Kensi and Callen are undercover and fall in love, what happens when they return home? Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Songfic: A fine frenzy- Almost Lover**

**Almost Lover**

_**Your fingertips across my skin**_

_She lay on her stomach her head twisted to the side with her eyes closed softly. She smiled in contentment as she felt his weight on her as he straddled her legs. She felt his hands touch her. An electric jolt flowed through her body a warm tingling feeling spreading from her fingers to her toes as he placed his hands on her neck and a shiver rolled down her spine. His hands began to work and a small moan of pleasure escaped Kensi's lips as he began to kneed out the knots in her muscles. _

_**The palm trees swaying in the wind, images**_

_She traced the outline of his long fingers with her own as she held one of his hands in both of hers, absently playing with it as she laughed at his story. The warm breeze swirled around them as they rocked in the hammock that had been strung up between two large palm trees catching the gust. Their bodies complied with the canvas hammock that pushed them into the middle and she lay on his chest, their limbs tangled in each others. Neither having any thoughts of moving anytime soon. Both completely content. _

_They'd had the day off. The first in weeks and so they booked a hotel. Away from everything. Away from anyone they would know. Anyone who could identify them and away from anyone that had anything to do with the OP they were on._

_**You sang me spanish lullabies**_

_She knew his words would forever stay in her mind as she laughed softly as he whispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath against her skin making her heart beat faster still. And she knew that she would never ever in her life forget his mispronounced words that made her heart swell and an amused and loving smile play on her lips._

_**The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick**_

_She wasn't stupid and neither was he. She was an agent as was he. And she knew it was wrong. They both did._

_She'd seen it in his eyes. That he knew. _

_She knew exactly where the whole thing would end up. But she kept it going. They both did. Fed the fire, kept it going. _

_Because neither could stop it._

_Neither could resist it. _

_And as she put down the phone and turned to Callen he grinned at her awaiting their next orders. But she knew the words she had weren't the ones he wanted. She didn't want them either._

"_We can go home"_

_His grin faded as did the carefree spark in his blue eyes._

_Now what._

_**Well I'd never want to see you unhappy**_

She'd never wanted it to end like it had.

She'd never wanted him to get hurt.

She'd never wanted to be hurt.

Yet here they were.

Both hurt.

_**I thought you'd want the same for me**_

What had he wanted? Had he cared how it ended? Had he known?

Had he just wanted it then? Is that what she had been? Something to pass the time. A distraction. Fun.

No. She wouldn't believe that.

_**Goodbye my almost lover**_

They'd been happy. They'd been content. They'd been in pure bliss.

Until the end. Until Hetty had shut the whole assignment down once the perp had been caught. Until they'd gone home.

She had to let him go. She knew it. She had to say goodbye. To him. To the idea of him. Shut her feelings down.

How stupid had they been. How stupid had she been!

_**Goodbye my hopeless dream**_

She had imagined it. More than once. Them. Together. For real. And it had been an amazing thought, an amazing dream.

She shook herself,

A hopeless dream. What on earth was she thinking.

_**I'm trying not to think about you**_

No more thinking. Or more thinking. She wasn't sure which one was worse. Which one caused the most problems.

She didn't want to think anymore. About him. About them. But he plagued her thoughts, her dreams, her mind.

_**Can't you just let me be?**_

She was angry. At him.

For not getting out of her head.

For ignoring her at work. For ignoring every single thing that had happened between them in the past four weeks. It seemed that for him life had gone back to normal.

_**So long my luckless romance**_

Obviously that was all she got. She'd had her chances. It was obvious that she was an utter failure in the department of romance and relationship.

_**My back is turned on you**_

She would let go of it. Of him. Of her thoughts and her dreams and her memories.

Of the time they'd spent together.

Of how perfectly she fit against him.

Of how amazing his lips tasted.

She'd let it all go.

_**Should've known you'd bring me heartache **_

She should have known. It had been stupid and reckless and could cost her her job.

And really out of the two of them. She was the first to go. She would always be the first to go.

How could she have thought that it would ever work?

_**Almost lovers always do**_

Hey everyone,

Hope you liked it! Do you think I should continue, what do you think?

Please reviewwww!

Thanks for reading,

Nina xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost lover **

**Chapter 2**

_**One Month Earlier**_

Kensi walked in the ops building burrito in one hand, her bag slowly sliding off her shoulder and a large box under her other arm that was slowly slipping. Kensi quickly entered the bullpen only for the guys to look towards her,

"Heeeeelp" she said trying to stop her bag from falling. Deeks quickly turned towards her from where he was standing in front of Sam's desk and grabbed the box off her,

"Did Kensi Blye just ask for help?" Deeks asked the group at large, astonished, and she shot him a glare before poking her tongue out at him childishly. But a smile smothered her glare when Deeks held out a coffee for her.

"Big night partner?" he asked smirking and her glare returned ten fold,

"None of your business" she said cheekily before slumping down in her seat missing the glance that the man now sitting to her left shot her. His partner however didn't and his eyebrow raised curiously as he watched a flash of an emotion he'd rarely seen in G Callen's eyes appear and disappear so quickly he'd almost think it hadn't been there.

"What are we up to this morning" Kensi asked ready to do something, she wanted to go out, get her hands dirty, do something productive. She was tired of sticking to the office surely there had to be a case by now.

It was then that Nate walked in a pile of papers in his hands and four agents groaned simultaneously and loudly causing the psychologist to chuckle,

"That's enough children" he said and laughed again at their glares as he placed a stack of papers on each of their desks.

Six hours later the four agents had been in the gym only to be kicked out and back to their desks by Hetty, they had visited Eric and Nell only for a replay of the gym to happen and had been out to get coffee and doughnuts. At one o'clock in the afternoon Eric walked out on the balcony and looked down only to laugh at the agents he was about to call,

Deeks lay upside down on the office couch his legs thrown over the back and his head inches off the ground his face was red and the paper work he was supposed to be doing lay on the ground beside him. Sam was leaning back in his chair that was balancing on two legs and had his feet propped up on his desk and both agents were watching and laughing at the two remaining members of the team. Callen and Kensi stood in the middle of the desks and Eric watched as Kensi took aim and threw a knife towards the wall where it planted its blade deep into the target that someone had obviously found and hung up. There were already several knives in the board and Deeks and Sam clapped enthusiastically at Kensi's throw which as far as the technician could see was almost dead centre.

"Nice throw Fern" He heard Deeks' say and then watched as Kensi turned to him pointing another blade at him. He didn't hear what Kensi had said to her partner but he got the gist when Deeks held his hands up in an upside down surrender and Sam and Callen laughed.

Eric leaned on the bannister and almost smirked himself as he saw Hetty slink out of nowhere and stand directly behind the agents. Eric frowned with confusion she'd just left the tech room how had she gotten... It was better not to think about it.

Deeks was the first to see her from his position and tried to sit up and turn around so fast that he hit the ground causing Kensi to snort loudly at her partner and let out a barking laugh. Sam quickly pulled his feet off the desk and Callen and Kensi stood side by side once they'd turned around facing Hetty who did not look happy.

"All done with the paperwork I see" the agents shifted from where they stood or sat,

"Nearly?" Callen tried and Hetty just raised a disapproving eyebrow,

"I believe that Mr Beale, as entertaining as he may be finding your shenanigans right now, would like to see you upstairs" Eric straightened up now as four sets of eyes landed on him,

_how did she always know?_

The technician shrugged at the agents before he disappeared back into the tech room.

Deeks slung an arm around Kensi's shoulders as the four agents began to ascend the stairs,

"Now that wasn't very nice princess" Kensi just laughed again,

"I didn't know you were so uncoordinated" Kensi said with a smirk but Deeks' grin just widened,

"Want me to prove that I'm not" Kensi glared in response to Deeks' comment and shrugged his arm off her before delivering a nice punch to Deeks' arm.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Deeks moaned dramatically and Kensi smirked,

"You okay princess" Sam teased from behind them and Kensi and Callen let out a laugh causing Deeks to send a glare towards all three of them and heading into the tech room. Callen and Sam kept walking until they were on either side of Kensi and she slung her arms around the two mens' broad shoulders,

"Thankgod we have a case!" the two men just laughed at her enthusiasm as they followed Deeks into the room.

The quartet of agents were briefed on their new case. Six couples had been murdered all ex navy officers, young and in love. Some were engaged, one couple had been newly married and the others were, according to their files, very much in love. They had all stayed at the new hotel just out of LA that was the new hot spot for romantic trips away. Very expensive but according to the reviews very much worth it. It was also known for being the place where Navy, Army and the other forces stayed when they visited LA. And now there had been six couples murdered.

And somehow it had all been kept quiet.

"Ms Blye, Mr Callen what plans have you got for the next month?" the four agents swivelled around along with Nate, Eric and Nell as Hetty entered the room. The two agents in question frowned and shared a glance before turning back to Hetty,

"Uh nothing" Callen said and Kensi shrugged,

"Good" Hetty exclaimed sounding pleased before she explained,

"I have just spoken with Director Vance. The two of you will be heading undercover as a young couple. We have reason to believe that a lot of gambling has been going on-

"Well it's all over the news" Deeks said but Hetty shook her head,

"Corrupt gambling, over bigger things, lots of money and other larger things"

"Big enough to be motives for murder?" Sam questioned and Hetty nodded curtly.

"The two of you will be going in, Mr Callen as an ex Navy sailor out because of injury. You plan to propose to your girlfriend of several years while you're at the hotel, you two can sort the details out but know that you need to be very much in love and show it. As you all have most likely surmised our murderer is most likely in the hotel itself so keep your eyes peeled. The two of you go home, pack I have most things for you here and will arrange a bag for you. You can add your things when you get back, within the hour please. I will brief Mr Deeks and Mr Hanna of their roles while you are gone."

And under Hetty's stare the two agents quickly scurried past her and out the door heading for the exit. Callen smirked as he and Kensi descended back down the stairs and he swung an arm around her shoulder as she had done to both Sam and him not half an hour before,

"Still glad for the case Kens?" he smirked,

"What you mean am I happy that we're off to one of the nicest hotels in LA for a couple weeks while Sam and Deeks have to stick around here and do all the work not to mention the paper work" Callen smiled at her reply,

"Uh yes I reckon I can handle that" she said smiling,

"Hey maybe we can find out who it is but you know wait for a while we can tie him up in our bathroom or something and have a nice time. We deserve a holiday" Callen just laughed at Kensi as she slipped out from under his arm and walked towards her car with a bounce in his step,

"See you soon" she laughed and climbed into her car,

Acouple of weeks pretending to be in love with one of his best friends at one of the nicest hotels in LA. Yeah he could handle that.

And the senior agent in charge set off towards his car a large smile on his face.

**Ok so going back before the first chapter and I'll repost the first chapter when the story gets up to that part again and finish the song. **

**Hope that makes sense if not let me know :)**

**Hope you like it and pleaseeee review...just quickly :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! **

**Nina**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost Lover**

**Chapter 3**

G Callen climbed out of the car his expensive dress shoes,courtesy of Hetty, hitting the ground and glanced around feeling the warm LA breeze thankful he'd removed the suit jacket the operations manager had insisted he'd wear. He rounded the front of the car only to be met with a smiling young man who offered to take care of the parking. Callen handed the keys over to the man with a smile before moving to the back of the car where Kensi had the boot open and was pulling out the large suitcase,

"Do you think I should tell him what Hetty would do to him if he hurt the car" Callen asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hetty had chosen a snug black dress not unlike the one she wore when she'd stumbled into ops one morning several months earlier. Kensi laughed loudly and turned in Callens hold forgetting about the bag to loop her arms around his neck. The entrance of the hotel was swarming with people including staff of the hotel, it was in plain sight of the reception desk and both agents had already taken in the amount of surveillance camera's as they'd driven into the hotel. It was, therefore, the perfect spot for a scene between a loved up couple and Kensi shook her head, laughing, at Callen's question before he grinned and leant down to kiss her gently. She responded immediately rising onto her tip toes and as she did she heard a voice commenting on the 'cute couple'.

A moment later somebody cleared their throat behind then and Callen and Kensi broke apart turning towards who turned out to be the man who still held the car keys. Callen held a hand up in apology offering the man a small smile and quickly threaded his fingers through Kensi's before pulling out the large suitcase that held their things. Once Kensi had closed the boot she slipped her hand into Callen's side pocket startling him momentarily. She simply smirked before helping herself to his wallet and offered several bills to the man ready to park the car,

"Thank you Mam" he said cheerfully and she just smiled then again up at Callen before the new couple began to walk towards the entrance of their new accommodation for the month. Kensi just hoped the breakfast burritos were good.

The junior agent smiled brightly at the neatly dressed blonde woman who stood behind the desk waiting for them,

"Suite booked under Davidson" she said and Kensi ignored the shivers on the back of her neck as she said the name so naturally as if they were together. A second later the woman nodded and handed the couple two key cards which they both accepted. As she began to type she glanced at the pair,

"Holiday...honeymoon?" she asked with a smile and Kensi laughed shaking her head,

"No just some time away together" she said but when Callen caught the woman's eye and winked she gave him a knowing smile before refocusing on her screen,

"Okay, all good! You're on the twenty first floor suite 505. If you need anything at all just let us know and enjoy your stay" she said and the pair thanked her before heading towards the elevators. Callen nodded towards the white-haired, friendly man who enquired which floor they were heading towards before hitting the button. After twenty stops Kensi and Callen thanked the man and still connected at the hand walked out of the elevator heading to their left. The room at the end of the long corridor was theirs and Callen nodded to the door letting Kensi push her key card in with a grin. He laughed at her excitement and together Isabel Mendez and Michael Davidson entered their room.

**Quick update for you guys (hope you like!) that I quickly wrote sneaking in a break of the tumultuous amount of crappy uni work were being buried in at the moment,**

**Cannot wait for holidays! I miss writing so much :) **

**Reviews always welcome and very much appreciated! **

**Thanks for being patient readers and to everybody who has reviewed so far**

**Nina**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost lover**

**chapter 4:**

It was mid afternoon by the time they'd gotten themselves in the room and unpacked. Callen turned to see a barefooted Kensi pushing the last drawer closed as he hung up the phone.

"Hetty wants us to head out make a scene, introduce Isabel and Michael to the hotel" he said leaning against the door frame,

"So in other words we're to go out and attract a serial killer" she said without looking up,

"If you want to put it that way, killjoy" he smirked but he continued before she could answer,

"So I'm thinking we should go check the place out, maybe have lunch" Kensi nodded at his words while she pulled out two plastic packets and threw one to Callen who easily caught it.

"Bugs?" he asked,

"Eric gave them to me he said he'd like a few more eyes around the place" Callen nodded and pocketed the container as Kensi placed hers into her purse and slipped her heels back on before they headed out the door. As Kensi pulled their door closed she carefully pressed one onto the door frame giving their technician a nice view of the hallway. Callen swung an arm around Kensi's shoulder as the elevator doors opened,

"Afternoon Laurence" he said and the white-haired man smiled once again at them tipping his hat. They answered his questions on the ride down assuring the man that they were well settled in and everything was to their expectations. They didn't bother sticking a camera in the lift, covertly eyeing the large one mounted in the corner. They did however tip the man generously before walking out Callen's arm still wrapped around Kensi's shoulders.

Making their way outside the two agents easily and subtly slipped various bugs on the entrances giving Eric as much visibility as they could. By the time the small, plastic bags were empty they headed for the pool which was located in the middle of the hotel, courtyard style. Moving outside Kensi sighed as she felt the sun on her skin and Callen smirked down at her,

"Shut up" she said but he simply shook his head, amused, as they took two seats at the bar that opened into the hotel,

"Hayden" a well built, yet handsome man behind the bar said, introducing himself to the couple who both shook his hand,

"Haven't seen you around, new here?" he asked,

"About an hour ago" Callen said and the barman nodded welcoming them before getting the drinks,

"Shout if you need anything and enjoy yourselves" the man said sweeping his hand around at the yard. They thanked him Kensi pulling her martini closer and Callen grasped his beer holding it towards her. She grinned as glass met bottle and they both took a sip before Callen leant down to press a kiss to her forehead,

"This is nice, like really nice" Kensi said as she spun around on her stool taking in everything. A large pool weaved through the courtyard, which was by no means a small space, and the bar stretched out to it and met the side of the pool where they could see seats within the water. Long chairs lined the outside of the pool two beneath a large umbrella unless it was shaded by the exotic trees which reached towards the sky. It was a tropical paradise,

"Yeah I reckon I can stay here for a while" Kensi grinned and Callen smiled nodding,

"Yeah me too," he said leaning back against the bar.

"Do you think Hetty will count this as vacation time?" Callen asked suddenly and Kensi laughed into her drink,

"Maybe you should just take it" she said smartly but he simply quirked an eyebrow in her direction,

"Maybe you should" he retorted and she raised her glass making him grin.

"Suit over at the tables has been keeping a close eye on you already young lady" Callen said quietly, leaning towards her and keeping his eyes on her and she smiled,

"I know" she responded neither of them looking towards the man who was across the pool sitting with a laptop open at one of the number of tables that were there. The yard was filled with laughter and chatter and Kensi stood before easily slipping out of her dress and thongs. She handed her dress to a smirking Callen before placing a kiss just beside his lips and turning away from him heading towards the pool. Callen held onto her dress watching her as she went, Callen allowed his eyes to run over her frame. Her bronzed skin looked even more so in the sunlight and the deep purple bikini that was tied behind her neck revealed a lot more of Kensi than Callen had seen in a long time. He swallowed without even realising he was doing so,

"Where did you find her then?" Callen turned to his right to be met with the sight of another man in shorts and a shirt who was also watching Kensi. The man smiled at Callen a moment later, nodding, before sticking his hand out,

"Andrew dimitri, didn't mean any offence" he said quickly and Callen shook his head,

"She's very beautiful, congratulations" he said nodding towards Kensi. For a moment Callen's gaze was drawn back to the woman as she gracefully dived into the water,

"You navy?" the man asked and Callen nodded,

"You?" he responded after introducing himself,

"No, airforce actually, we're all on the same side though right" Callen nodded offering the man a smile as they swapped brief stories about their time serving the country,

"So you made it official yet?" Hayden asked as he walked back to take Kensi's glass along with Callen's now empty beer,

"No not yet" he replied and the other men chuckled,

"I know that face, I'll be putting a bottle of our champagne aside for the restaurant shall I" Hayden said laughing and Callen smirked before nodding slightly, looking over his shoulder at Kensi who was now chatting with another girl who was in the pool. She caught his eye and smiled widely before he turned back,

"Oh young love" Andrew from beside him chuckled,

"Want me to keep your things? You can go and join her?" Hayden asked and Callen nodded and thanked the man before pulling off his own shirt and handing it along with Kensi's shirt and both their shoes to the man who stowed it away in cupboards behind him,

"Thanks man" Callen nodded and he offered his hand to Andrew before heading for the pool,

"See you around then" he said, to which the older man nodded,

"Now get in there" Callen laughed before turning around and heading for the water. Excusing herself from the woman that she was talking with, Kensi swam towards him and he dived in not before quickly glancing around the area, his eyes catching suit man still watching them closely as he swept his gaze over the place.

"Hey baby" Kensi said once he was in the water and he pulled her towards him until she wrapped her legs around his waist. They could see several people watching them from outside the pool,

"Made some friends" she asked and he laughed,

"So have you?"

"Oh yes we talked about how hard it is to be away from our 'husbands when their off fighting for our country and how brave they are" she said and he grinned shaking his head,

"Was that a hint?" he said referring to her term 'husband'. She shrugged innocently but he could see the sparkle of mischief in her eyes,

"I'm just saying" he laughed,

"Andrew Dimitri, US air force" Callen said and Kensi allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as she looked over his shoulder only to have the man who Callen was speaking with before salute towards her she smiled before moving backwards running her hands down his arms before threading her fingers through his,

"Hayden may come in handy, he seems to know everyone here" Callen nodded,

"Definitely" he answered,

"So we've planted all the bugs, we've gotten to know people, we know the place, I'd say that's a good days work" she grinned at his words,

"Your call senior agent in charge" she said with a smirk as she leant back in the water her legs still wrapped around his waist and let her arms float above her. His hands moved to her hips and she could feel the coarse, battle-scarred skin against on her hips just above where her bikini sat. It was a moment later that she quirked an eyebrow at the spark she caught in his eyes. It was the same one that she would see when he thought up one of his ingenious plans out in the field.

But before she had the opportunity to question him she found herself underwater. Once she surfaced spluttering she quickly found the crystal blue eyes alive with mischief that were almost bluer than the water they were immersed in. She felt a shiver run down her spine before she pushed her arms through the water sending a wall of water into his face. As he took off after her a moment later, laughing loudly, she knew that while the scene they were making probably didn't need to end in the kiss that was shared between them that they had indeed made a scene and properly introduced themselves to the hotel.

She could only wonder if a pair of eyes that belonged to a serial killed were watching them as she was pulled once again into Callen's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<br>Hope you like it, let me know if you do!**

**Thanks!**

**Nina**

**xx**


End file.
